Shin Megami Tensei Gakuen
by TenCircle
Summary: Chappie 1: Persona 3 dan Persona 4 digabungkan dalam satu kelas dan saatnya waktu perkenalan. OC, Crossover games SMT. Please RnR? Or maybe some critics?


_***Informatie**_: Aku ndak mau ngasih Disclaimer karena semuanya pasti udah tahu kalo semua fic ini berdasarkan game-game Shin Megami Tensei.

* * *

**_C__happie_ 1: --****Class 4A**

--tencircle a.k.a 10-chan si manusia gajebo--

* * *

TENG--

TENG--

TENG--

-

-

Bunyi Sekolah Shin Megami Tensei bagian SD telah berbunyi. '_TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP'_ bunyi hentakan kaki seseorang di hall sekolah. Kemudian, ia mengeser pintu milik sebuah kelas. SREK!—

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa orang yang baru membuka pintu tadi. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang guru baru yang masih belia.

"Selamat pagi Ruka-sensei!" balas siswa-siswa 4A begitu mendengar sapaan sang guru.

"Hari kita akan memulai pelajaran dengan...!" lalu guru bernama Ruka mencoba membuat anak-anak penasaran.

"Apa sensei? Apa?" tanya seorang anak berambut kuning bernama Teddie.

"Perkenalan!" Seru guru itu.

"Hah...males.." keluh anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang di lehernya disangkutkan sebuah headphone bernama Yosuke, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ayolah! Pokoknya kita perkenalan!" Paksa Ruka-sensei, "Dimulai dari Aegis!"

"Baik sensei." Jawab anak berambut kuning sama seperti teddie itu tanpa protes. Kemudian Aegis berjalan ke depan kelas.

---_Aegis telah sampai depan_ _kelas_

"Baiklah." Permulaanya begitu sopan, "Nama saya adalah Aegis. Saya diciptakan pada tangal xx, bulan xx, tahun xx. Saya memiliki banyak fungsi. Contohnya tangan saya yang dapat berubah menjadi pistol peluru berkecepatan tinggi dan juga kaki saya yang dapat berlari 120km/jam dan bazoka turbo..." Aegis melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sopan.

'_kok, malah jadi ngomongin senjata ya?'_ pikir Ruka dalam hati. Lalu Ruka menggerakan bola matanya kearah anak-anak yang berada disudut ruangan kelas. Katanya, anak-anak yang duduk disudut itu adalah anak-anak yang sangat pintar dan berprestasi seperti Minato Arisato, Naoto Shirogane dan Seta Souji .

'_Uooh...anak-anak pintar sedang terpesona...imutnya...'_

_-_

_-_

_---Pikiran anak-anak pintar saat sedang terpesona_

'_Uooh... Aegis keren banget. Aku juga ingin punya bazoka seperti Aegis.' _pikir Minato, anak pintar yang sedang terpesona.

'_Uaaa....Aegis keren sekali! Mirip ama Gundam xxx yang muncul di episode ke xx. Selain itu dia tidak juga perlu membawa pistor kemana-mana seperti aku, karena tangannya dapat dijadikan pistol. Berkecepatan tinggi lagi. Aku juga pingin..' _pikir Naoto, anak pintar yang sedang terpesona. Konon kata orang, dia suka sekali dengan gundam.

'_Aegis enak sekali ya. Kakinya bisa berlari dengan kecepatan 120km/jam. Aku juga mau.'_ pikir Souji, anak pintar yang sedang terpesona.

---End of_ 'Pikiran anak-anak pintar saat sedang terpesona'_

_-_

_-_

"Teman-teman, ingin lihat saya mengunakan senjata saya ini?" tanya Aegis kepada teman-temannya.

'_Uapa? Memperlihatkan senjata?! Bisa-bisa kelas ini ancur! Kacau!'_ pikir Ruka dalam hati begitu mendengar pertanyaan Aegis. Lalu ia melirik kearah anak-anak yang lain dan ternyata....ANAK-ANAK MALAH MENGGANGUKAN KEPALA MEREKA!!!

'_Oh no!'_ pikir Ruka-sensei yang otaknya lagi agak nge-_blank._

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai seka..." kata Aegis yang akan bersiap-siap memperlihatkan senjatanya.

"Jangan—!" teriak Ruka-sensei untuk mencegah Aegis.

"rang."

-

-

**DGUAR! **

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

-

Besh....

-

-

'_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP'_ setelah Aegis memperlihatkan semua senjatanya anak-anak menepukan tangan mereka.

"Bravo Aegis! Bravo!" teriak teddie.

-

-

Kelaspun hancur berantakan. Untung saja sekolah Shin Megami Tensei sudah sering mengalami perbaikan akibat anak-anaknya yang ajaib-ajaib ini. Misalnya, pada saat itu kelas 5B hancur karena Mitsuru Kirijo yang mengamuk setelah seorang anak laki-laki berhasil melihat celana dalamnya dan saat kaca kantin pecah, akibat ulah Gouto dan Johei. Yang sedang berlatih saat waktu istirahat.

Sekolah ini memang ajaib dan juga banyak duit.

* * *

--Continued....maybe?

* * *

**Authorie's VIPie Cornier!**

Tau ah! Gak ngerti! *permulaannya gajelas banget...gak nyambung lagi*

Ruka-sensei itu OC! Fic ini dikit ya? Ahahaha...biarin...*digetok*

Karena masih pemula...saya menerima kritik anda tapi... ngomongnya jangan terlalu pedes banget...saya gak bawa air minum....ntar saya sakit perut lagi! Ahahaha..! *diinjek*


End file.
